1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention are related generally to a system and method thereof, and more particularly to a system and method of controlling power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) may be employed in various fields of commercial applications. LVDS may refer to a type of interface standard for higher-speed data transmissions. For example, the ANSI/TIA/EIA-644-1995 standard may be an example LVDS standard which may define specifications for physical layers as electronic interface solutions. LVDS techniques including lower-voltage signals may increase bit rates, lower power consumption, and/or reduce noise in, for example, mobile communication stations, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switch applications, higher-resolution display devices, printers, digital copying machines, etc.
Internet applications may increasingly require higher amounts of data bandwidth. Furthermore, data streaming operations may be performed with higher bandwidth for digital video processing, higher-definition televisions and/or color graphic treatments. Conventionally, higher bandwidth data transmission systems may employ LVDS, which may allow higher data bandwidth (e.g., multi-gigabit data transmission) through copper-based interconnection via a higher-frequency analog circuit technology. Different versions of LVDS may include ground-referenced LVDS (GRLVDS) and bus LVDS (BLVDS), which may be deployed in bilateral and/or multi-drop schemes. GRLVDS may provide higher-frequency data communication with lower voltages by making differential and common mode signals swing near to a ground voltage level. Generally, LVDS, BLVDS and GRLVDS may represent examples of serial interfaces.